


The Firefly

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manga micro. Hotaru frowned after she viewed her empty hands. She recalled carrying a stuffed firefly within a grocery store and dropping it one hour ago.





	The Firefly

I never created Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru frowned after she viewed her empty hands. She recalled carrying a stuffed firefly within a grocery store and dropping it one hour ago. Tears began to appear in her eyes. 

Concerned, Michiru took Hotaru outside. She started to smile with her. There were many fireflies near Hotaru and Michiru.

 

THE END


End file.
